Onee-chan
by thisisregrettable1892
Summary: What happens when Satan's daughter drops in on the Kuroshitsuji cast? Many, many things... First chapter is a little short and content may be K instead of T right now, but that will change with my mood. Please bear with me, this is my first published work so review!


**A/N:**

**Cadence (character from another story I'm writing): What is this again?**

**Me: My very first fanfiction!**

**Mu Yin (other character from same story): And why is it called 'Onee-chan'?**

**Me: You try coming up with a better name! *sticks tongue out***

**Cadence and Mu Yin: ... You realize your just being lazy right?**

**Me: Look I'm lazy! I could name character flaws both of you have, but I won't! ...Anyway I'm sorry for the randomness and horrible shortness of the story so far. It will get longer, especially if I have time and more reviews. Enjoy!**

**Cadence: So you own this?**

**Me: I wish! Unfortunately all credit for Ciel, Sebastian and the rest of Kuroshitsuji belong to Yana Toboso... There may be some suggestive images, but as I'm squeamish and get nosebleed easily that is unlikely. Enjoy!**

**Mu Yin: Are you sure your not forgetting something?**

**Me: -.- Now your just being paranoid.**

**Cadence: *laughs***

* * *

_Kaplooie! _A very stunned Ciel and his unfortunate butler looked up from their very pressing discussion about what cake would be served at the formal banquet for business associates and valued costumers of Funtum to find a dizzy and very confused girl about Ciel's age with bright purple hair and matching violet eyes emerging from a cloud of dust. Said cloud of dust was forming around a crater formed by this girls entrance, from a portal that was closing with a sound not unlike a somewhat damp sponge cake being dumped on concrete from three-stories above by a very irked accountant. Holding one hand to her head the purple-haired girl seemed to blur "What happened?" in a not-quite-language.

Sebastian's usually placid or amused eyes widened in shock. "Oh no…" he mouthed and quickly covered his gaping master's eyes as he realized the girl was naked.

"SEBASTIAN!" Ciel shouted, "What the bloody devil is going on!?"

"Hey!" the bizarre, naked girl exclaimed, "Don't insult Daddy!"

"Young Master," politely sighed Sebastian, "It is my _honor_ to present the daughter of Satan Kl-"

"You can call me Onee-chan! Ciel-kun right?" By this point "Onee-chan" had gotten very close to the earl. That being said you can imagine what happened when the seated Ciel removed Sebastian's hand from his eyes and came face to- again you can imagine, right?

For the second time that day "SEBASTIAN!" echoed through the halls of Phantomhive, followed by a "Yes, my lord?" a "Get this girl some clothes!" and some maniacal giggles.

* * *

Later that day...

Ciel's eyebrow practically twitched with his butler, a smile plastered on his face like gum to the underside of a desk, behind him. A purple-haired girl in an obviously unfitted maids outfit in front of him. "So Onee-chan," deliberated Ciel, "What exactly are you doing here?"

Onee-chan, who currently following a fly with the grapes of her eyes, took a minute to respond, finally saying "I don't really know, one minute I was chasing some fire-breathing guy through 2026 Bangladesh and the next, plop!" her eyes widening and hand splayed on either side of her face, "I'm here in 19th century England, 1888 or '89 I believe... What year is it."

"Currently it's 1888, March, to be specific," Sebastian smiled seeming oddly... humble.

"Oh goody I haven't missed it!"

"What haven't you missed, pray tell." questioned Ciel, annoyance starting to spice his voice.

"You'll find out in about a month until then I'll stay here!" she enthusiastically jumped while Ciel glared.

"If your going to stay here why not make yourself useful? How would you like to be a servant of Phantomhive?"

Sebastian visibly stiffened the little color there was slowly draining from his face, making him look much like a dried out sock-puppet, complete with red button eyes. "Um... Young Master," he almost seemed to stutter and was most certainly nervous (if you haven't gotten the hint yet)"that may not be a good id-"

An ecstatic purple-haired girl interrupted him. "Yip-ee! That would be absolutely great Ciel-kun!" she practically gushed. Running over to Ciel Onee-chan hugged him tightly. Being taller than him, once again, he was face to- please use your imagination, sorry for the inconvenience. Ciel was now red enough that Grell would probably like him. Grunting he attempted to relieve himself from the awkward embrace, failing he briefly managed to breath "Seba-batian! Help me!" his voice scratchy as his head was squeezed between two luscious- look outside your window there is surely something interesting.

"Perhaps the young lady would like to come with me to meet the other... your new coworkers." Sebastian said as he gave a sideways glance to Ciel that clearly stated, "You know we're gonna talk about this later.

" 'K!" she beamed "Bye-bye Ciel-kun!" With that a slightly disturbed and very oddly colored girl skipped after a nervous Sebastian.

As soon as the two were out of sight Ciel sighed. Exactly what had he gotten himself into? And more importantly, it was past three o'clock! Where was his cake!?

* * *

**A/N #2: *- I know this plot is repeated a lot, but it was spur of th moment and trust me I'll change things around. Please review! (and please be considerate this is my fist posted work ever).**


End file.
